


На всю оставшуюся жизнь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, John Is So Done, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sherlock is a Tease, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Давай посмотрим, чего хочешь ты? − Джон скрещивает руки на груди, кивает, глядя на пол перед собой, и ждёт.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	На всю оставшуюся жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough for a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638185) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



− Хватит, − тихо произносит Джон.

Шерлок замолкает на полуслове и бросает на него ленивый, безразличный взгляд. Лучи послеполуденного солнца освещают его лицо в тот момент, когда зимний вечер уже начинает отбрасывать нежно-голубые и пурпурные тени в углах их гостиной. Джон ловит изгиб его нахального рта и серый цвет радужки, будто и тот отдал свой цвет последним лучам солнца.

Уперев руки в бока и облокотившись о каминную полку, Шерлок выглядел бы как персонаж какой-нибудь драмы эдвардианского периода, если бы не изгиб обнажённой шеи и пуговицы на фиолетовой рубашке, непристойно туго натянутой на груди. Его длинные пальцы, поразительно бледные на фоне чёрной шерсти подчёркивают, как хорошо сидят на нём сшитые на заказ брюки. Указательный палец его левой руки скользнул внутрь, уютно устроившись между шелком и поясом. Такой невинный жест, вероятно, сошёл бы за подсознательный, если бы его совершил кто-то другой, а не Шерлок Холмс.

Джон не слышал ни единого слова о фактах дела от Шерлока. Он даже не добрался до своего кресла, привлечённый совершенством того, как искусно облегает одежда фигуру Шерлока.

Глядя на него, Шерлок вопросительно приподнимает бровь, но, должно быть, видит что-то такое на лице Джона, что заставляет его выпрямиться и немного к нему повернуться. Шерлок опускает руки − недостаточно быстро, чтобы это могло сломать напряжение или то, как сгустилась и растянулась между ними атмосфера.

− Ну всё, хватит, − повторяет Джон, намеренно разжимая пальцы.

− Прости, я тебя утомил? − Лицо Шерлока почти ничего не выражает, кроме лёгкого удивления, тщательно продуманного и элегантно демонстрируемого.

− Ты же знаешь, − Джон прочищает горло и поджимает губы. − Конечно, ты знаешь.

− Скорее всего, − холодно отвечает Шерлок. − Но ты должен быть более конкретным.

Джон издаёт негромкий резкий смешок. − Не надо, не делай этого.

Шерлок задумчиво наклоняет голову. Он не торопится отвести напряжённый взгляд, который заставляет Джона чувствовать себя обнажённым. − Хорошо, − осторожно говорит он. Сделав глубокий вдох, он прижимает ладони друг к другу перед грудью. − Ты неоднократно говорил мне, в бесчисленных вариантах, как ты впечатлён моими уникальными навыками. Ты же знаешь мои методы. Ты же знаешь, как мало ускользает от моего внимания. Почему же сейчас ты удивляешься, что я кое-что о тебе узнал?

− Потому что я думал, что мы это игнорируем. Я думал, что мы пройдём через всё это, притворившись, что этого нет.

− Притворяться − это для детей, − упрекает Шерлок голосом, который обволакивает Джона, как дым. Это вновь разжигает в нём чувство гнева и унижения.

− Притворство − это то, что помогает нам функционировать как обществу, _Шерлок_ , так что не вешай для меня маску социопата − я лучше знаю. Притворство смазывает механизм жизни. Притворство удерживает нас от грубой правды и неприятных секретов.

− Жестокие истины и неприятные тайны меня не пугают.

− Нет? А что же тогда?

Шерлок бросает свой ответ «немного» через плечо, когда поворачивается, чтобы подкормить огонь в камине несколькими большими поленьями. Теперь пламя достаточно загорелось.

Джон знает, что должен оставить всё как есть, просто уйти, как делал сотни раз до этого, но на этот раз всё по-другому. Игры, в которые они играли все эти месяцы, приняли серьёзный оборот. До сих пор у них было отрицание, пренебрежение Шерлока к социальным нормам, и статус Джона как преданного друга, за которым можно было спрятаться. Джон уже давно догадывается, что Шерлок знает о его влечении к нему. Флирт − слишком грубое слово, но между ними всегда что-то было − осознание, принятие, может быть.

Но потом Шерлок начал незаметно менять правила. Сначала Джон подумал, что это он сам проецирует свои неосознанные желания на наивную сексуальность Шерлока. Джон чувствовал, что пользуется их дружбой. Он заставлял себя отвлекаться, ругая себя за то, что замечает маленькие причуды Шерлока, его внешний вид, изящество фигуры и волнение от его интеллекта. Он поймал себя на том, что слишком часто на него смотрит. Мысли о Шерлоке терзали и мучили его даже тогда, когда он тайно их сохранял. Но по мере того, как «причуды» Шерлока становились всё более явными и менее невинными, Джон начал сомневаться в мотивах, лежащих в основе нового уровня их взаимодействия.

Шерлок уже накачивал его наркотиками, пытаясь что-то понять; он может быть довольно бессердечным в своей методологии, когда хочет получить ответы, не позволяя мелочам вроде этики или законности помешать поиску данных. Джон всегда считал, что их дружба предоставляет ему иммунитет от более корыстной стороны Шерлока. Он считал себя защищённым от худших из безжалостных черт Шерлока благодаря их дружбе, но, возможно, он ошибался.

Он не может придумать никакой причины, кроме очевидной, из-за которой консультирующий детектив захотел бы изменить то, что было между ними, но когда Шерлок Холмс делал что-то по очевидной причине? Было бы глупо предположить, что нет какой-то более важной, более эзотерической причины, из-за которой Шерлок начал его дразнить.

Подстёгивать его.

Мучить его.

Долгие взгляды, то, как Шерлок языком привлекает внимание к губам, то, как он огрубляет свой голос, когда находится рядом с Джоном, и театральность жестов рук, то, как он подчёркивает свои бёдра в тех узких брюках, которые всё чаще и чаще носит без пиджака, чтобы их не скрывать. Всё это входит в десятку самых любимых вещей Джона, и ему потребовалось достаточно времени... слишком много времени, чтобы заметить, что Шерлок заметил, что он заметил... и начал подыгрывать.

Джон говорит Шерлоку в спину, гадая, что случилось с мужчиной, сообщившим ему, что он «женат на своей работе». − Ну и что же мы будем делать? Теперь, когда мы больше не притворяемся?

Шерлок отворачивается от камина и смотрит на него искоса, будто это обычный, тривиальный разговор, будто Джон не чувствует, как медленно истекает кровью на выцветший ковёр. − Ну, это всецело зависит от того, чего ты хочешь, Джон.

И что-то в Джоне обрывается от лёгкого изумления, скрывающегося за изгибом губ Шерлока. Это было так медленно, так откровенно. Джон видел, что Шерлок способен на жестокость, но никогда не думал, что станет её объектом.

Он ощущает обман, унижение, гнев и страх, но всегда, _всегда_ за этим скрывается желание.

− Я хочу, чёрт возьми, тебя трахнуть, − цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Мир замирает, или так кажется Джону. Либо так, либо он внезапно становится глух к треску свежих поленьев в камине и шуму вечернего движения снаружи.

Он не знал, что произнесёт это − что-то настолько безрассудное и реальное. Он осознаёт свои слова в тот момент, когда они заставляют Шерлока очень медленно к нему повернуться; Джон никогда не видел его лицо таким бледным. Глаза Шерлока, кажется, не могут оторваться от крушения поезда, которое сейчас представляет из себя его жизнь. Джон до сих пор ощущает на языке _вкус_ этих слов − жар, соль и обещание. Он ожидает почувствовать их нутром, но вместо этого остаётся только холодная уверенность. Возможно, это не было тем, что он хотел сказать, но это не делает всё менее правдивым. В любом случае, всё закончится сейчас. Так и должно быть, внезапно осознаёт Джон. Он больше не может терпеть.

Шерлок долго молчит. Он редко моргает, и это полностью сковывает Джона, ему даже приходится напоминать себе дышать под бесцветным пристальным взглядом. Джон понимает, что его лицо покраснело, и чувствует, как щеки покалывает от румянца, но не отводит взгляда. Не в этот раз. Больше никаких игр.

Очень медленно и осторожно Шерлок разжимает руки, обращая их безмолвное послание к Джону, и поднимает их, сдаваясь. − Давай, − сглотнув, бормочет он.

Это похоже на то, как нейтронная звезда, достигнув критической массы, взрывается в беспорядочной и впечатляющей Вселенной, там, где раньше было только невообразимое давление и тишина. Джон чувствует, как взрыв проносится по телу, между клетками, в вибрациях атомов его существа. Впервые за несколько недель он дышит легко.

Джон натянуто улыбается и облизывает губы. Глаза Шерлока следуют за его языком, брови подёргиваются, а руки опускаются по швам. Он поворачивает голову на долю дюйма, но это говорит о многом.

− Нет, − просто отвечает Джон.

Удивлённо моргнув, Шерлок слегка покачивается на каблуках. Он растерян и настолько не в себе, что Джон почти жалеет его.

Почти.

− Ты уже достаточно долго задаёшь тон своими маленькими играми и трюками. Ты всё это время точно знал... _точно_ знал, что со мной делаешь. Не пытайся этого отрицать! − Джон предупреждающе поднимает палец, а Шерлок переводит дыхание, перед тем, как ответить.

− Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Давай посмотрим, чего хочешь ты? − Джон скрещивает руки на груди, кивает, глядя в пол перед собой, и ждёт.

На губах Шерлока появляется кривая, еле заметная улыбка, будто он не может до конца поверить, что Джон способен полностью изменить ситуацию. Но как только Джон позволяет своему намерению достичь лица и глаз, улыбка Шерлока исчезает.

В течение целой минуты ни один из них не двигается. Огонь весело потрескивает в камине, и дневной свет в их маленькой квартирке продолжает угасать. Скоро зажгутся уличные фонари, чтобы украсть остатки солнечного света и заменить его на янтарь и амбру, а также на размытые пародии на цвета.

В обычный вечер Шерлок играл бы на скрипке или яростно стучал бы по клавишам ноутбука. Джон читал бы или смотрел бы что-нибудь бессмысленно неприхотливое по телевизору и заваривал им чай.

В сегодняшнем вечере нет ничего обычного.

Их слова разлетелись вдребезги, и они могут только наблюдать, как оседает пыль, чтобы увидеть, что она им оставила.

Джон знает, что это подвешенное состояние продлится недолго. Он знает, что как только оно пройдёт, есть все шансы, что ему придётся столкнуться с будущим без Шерлока Холмса в своей жизни, и он может только начать представлять пустоту. Волна разочарования − вот всё, что удерживает его сейчас, когда катастрофа так близко.

Грудь Шерлока поднимается и опускается, демонстрируя, что он всё ещё дышит, но это единственный признак. Джон может только вообразить себе процесс, происходящий в его нелепо сверханалитическом мозгу. Чем дольше он терпит, тем пессимистичнее Джон относится к результату, но быстрый, сердитый секс − это не то, что он ищет, если это − всё, что предлагается.

Джон начинает верить, что у него есть ответ, и мысленно подсчитывает, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы снова собраться с мыслями и двигаться дальше. Поэтому, когда Шерлок делает глубокий, судорожный вдох и делает шаг вперёд, Джон вздрагивает. Его следующий шаг столь же труден, судя по склонённой голове Шерлока и медленному движению век. Он делает ещё шаг. И ещё один. Шестой шаг приводит его к самому краю личного пространства Джона − достаточно близко, чтобы он мог утверждать, что выполнил его просьбу, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы он мог снова отвернуться, если захочет. Он выжидает.

− Я? − уточняет Джон, каким-то образом подавляя прилив надежды. Шерлок едва заметно кивает. Он не поднимает голову, и его лицо ничего не выражает − это всё, что Джон может сказать.

− Почему именно сейчас? Ты знаешь, как долго я... ты знаешь, как долго. Так почему же сейчас?

Шерлок отворачивается, стараясь скрыть от Джона выражение своего лица. − Ты никогда не собирался действовать в соответствии с этим. − Его голос напряжён и дрожит.

− Может быть, у меня была на то причина, − спокойно говорит Джон, считая это преуменьшением года. Но сейчас он не хочет вдаваться в подробности, не хочет отвлекаться на «почему» и «зачем». У него есть Шерлок, потрясающие перемены в жизни, и он не собирается сдаваться без боя.

Шерлок вздыхает и пожимает плечами. − Твои доводы были необоснованны. Ты боялся отказа. Ты боялся, что это разрушит нашу дружбу. Ты боялся сделать последний шаг, чтобы признать, что ты не такой уж натурал, как думаешь. Ты уже не в армии, Джон. Тебе не нужно провозглашать свою гетеросексуальность при каждом удобном случае. И ты достаточно отдалился от своей семьи, чтобы их взгляды больше не определяли твой выбор.

− О, − выдыхает Джон с кислой, широкой улыбкой. − Значит, ты мне помогал. Да, теперь я это понимаю.

Шерлок ненавидит сарказм Джона, несмотря на то, что сам использует его ежедневно. Джон замечает это по тому, как сжимаются кулаки и как хмурится лоб Шерлока, когда тот бросает на него резкий взгляд, прежде чем отвернуться.

− Я имел в виду, что тебе не стоило беспокоиться о том, что тебя отвергнут. Я подумал, что ещё одна причина может нарушить равновесие.

− Прошли месяцы, Шерлок! − Джон плотно сжимает губы. Он не собирается терять контроль сейчас.

− Твои доводы оказались более глубокими, чем я предполагал. Я просчитался.

− А потом тебе стало нравиться... что ты можешь так легко воздействовать на меня. Я тебя позабавил?

Шерлок отрицательно крутит головой, отмахиваясь от слов Джона.

− Это так просто, для тебя это почти игра. Ты разбиваешь сердца, куда бы ни пошёл, не так ли? − шипит Джон.

Шерлок недовольно фыркает. − Я заметил, что мой внешний вид привлекателен для людей, и в равной степени я заметил, что это влечение обычно недолговечно и длится только до тех пор, пока я не открою рот.

Шерлок выглядит столь разочарованным и уставшим от битвы... _человечным_... что кулаки Джона автоматически разжимаются и начинают тянуться к нему. Он безжалостно подавляет этот порыв.

− Мне пришло в голову, что ты, возможно, придерживаешься того же мнения, но более терпимо относишься к моим превосходным аномалиям характера. Возможно, ты нашёл меня достаточно красивым, чтобы захотеть, но не стоящим инвестиций в долгосрочной перспективе. − Шерлок поднимает голову и наконец с вызовом смотрит в глаза Джону.

− Я живу с тобой уже три года, Шерлок. Я бы сказал, что был довольно хорошо инвестирован. Не пытайся оправдать своё поддразнивание своей неуверенностью. Это не работает.

Шерлок щиплет себя за лоб, потом проводит рукой по волосам. − И что же ты предлагаешь?

И на самом деле всё так просто, что Джону трудно поверить, что Шерлок этого не видит. − Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

− Если бы всё было так просто...

− Скажи мне.

− Джон, если бы ты только подумал об этом...

− Шерлок! Что. Ты. Хочешь?

− Тебя! − кричит Шерлок, раздражённо раскидывая руки в стороны. − Это всегда только ты!

− Неужели это было так трудно? − ворчит Джон, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Шерлока и наклоняя его голову к своим губам. Губы Шерлока приоткрываются от удивления, и Джон наблюдает за его глазами, когда осторожно к ним прикасается.

Это потрясающе незнакомо в своей интимности, но так ошеломляюще наполнено искренностью и чувством дома, что Джон тихо стонет во время поцелуя. Шерлок, кажется, тоже очнулся от своих грёз, когда протянул руку, чтобы схватить Джона за рубашку и притянуть к себе. Он с радостью отвечает на поцелуи, но ждёт, что Джон поведёт его за собой. Джона это вполне устраивает − в их поцелуях легко излить своё влечение и восхищение, но они граничат с отчаянием. Он кусает Шерлока за нижнюю губу острыми зубами и глубоко сжимает в кулаках его кудри. Он гоняется за его языком и проводит по нему своим, мягко, но настойчиво. А Шерлок только стонет в ответ, что только подстёгивает Джона.

Он не слишком нежен, когда толкает грудью и плечами Шерлока назад. Спотыкаясь и шатаясь, они движутся к дивану, где Джон аккуратно приподнимает Шерлока и бросает его на подушки. Шерлок выглядит разваливающимся на части; его волосы в беспорядке, а рот уже красиво розовеет. Джон недолго восхищается своей работой, он знает, что Шерлок уже снова становится требовательным, и сейчас речь не об этом. Может быть, позже.

Он опускается на колени на подушки между ног Шерлока. В следующий раз он найдёт время, чтобы раздеть его как следует; разберёт его на части, медленно, кусочек за кусочком. Опять же, сейчас не время. Положив руку ему на голову, Джон наклоняется над распростёртым Шерлоком и смотрит ему в глаза, пока проводит ладонью по его набухшему члену сквозь тонкую ткань брюк. Глаза Шерлока закрываются, и тот так сладко прикусывает губу, когда Джон чувствует, как его бёдра поднимаются в ответ на прикосновение.

Когда Шерлок снова открывает глаза, его взгляд тёмный и ошеломлённый. Джон внимательно наблюдает за ним, ловко расстёгивая молнию на брюках Шерлока и не давая ему времени, прежде чем скользнуть в них рукой и инстинктивно сжать пальцами его член.

Шерлок дёргается под ним, в его ладони и под его грудью. Дыхание Шерлока сбивается, когда он выгибает шею и издаёт такой отчаянный звук, что пальцы ног Джона поджимаются.

Через секунду оказавшись на ногах, Джон снимает ботинки, носки и джинсы. Тело Шерлока всё ещё туго натянуто, когда он обращает внимание на свои брюки и ботинки; он чертыхается, когда ему приходится дёргать и тянуть, чтобы их снять.

Джон садится на Шерлока верхом и снова нависает над ним, положив руки по обе стороны от его головы. Он ждёт, пока взгляд Шерлока хоть немного на нём сфокусируется, прежде чем намеренно опускает своё тело так, чтобы их тела соприкоснулись в районе паха через два тонких слоя хлопка. Идеально. Джону требуется всего лишь секунда, чтобы это оценить под стон Шерлока. Его кожа тёплая и упругая на фоне чуть мягкого живота Джона.

Одно колено Джона прижато к спинке дивана, а другое балансирует на краю подушки, поэтому он не может получить идеальный угол или такой диапазон движения, какой ему хотелось бы, но сейчас нет времени об этом беспокоиться. Это всё равно приведёт их туда, где они должны быть.

Джон выгибает спину, чтобы получить как можно больше контакта, прежде чем снова нависнуть над Шерлоком и потянуть того на себя. Член Шерлока чувствуется превосходно, когда ткань позволяет им скользить напротив друг друга. Он чувствует, как твёрд и полон Шерлок, и не может удержаться, чтобы не взглянуть вниз на их тела, на свой член, твёрдый и устойчивый напротив члена Шерлока.

Он знает, что они не продержатся долго; их спор был на полпути к тому, чтобы закончиться, прежде чем они даже добрались бы до дивана. Шерлок ощущается под ним твёрдым и реальным, щекотка от его волос и худые бёдра нелепо возбуждают. Джон набирает бешеный темп, наслаждаясь жаром и струйкой пота, размазанной между ними. Член Шерлока натягивает бельё и напрягается под ним. Шерлок поднимает руки, чтобы сжать предплечья Джона до синяков.

− Боже мой! Джон, да, − Шерлок рычит и выгибается, чтобы поймать ртом дыхание Джона. И они оказываются _там_. Джон чувствует первый импульс кульминации Шерлока, когда гонит их сломя голову через край. Влага притягивает, даря Джону трение, которое граничит с болью, когда он кончает, раскачивая их и ощущая дрожь Шерлока и стук собственного сердца. Комбинация их запахов пота и спермы неописуемо прекрасна.

Глаза Шерлока всё ещё закрыты, а одна рука закинута за голову, когда Джон чувствует, что достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать его. Снаружи вспыхивает тошнотворный цвет натриевых уличных фонарей и меняет свет в комнате, чтобы соответствовать танцу огня в камине. Джон начинает уставать в таком положении, поэтому пытается его поменять. Ему тепло везде, где они соприкасаются, но на Шерлоке только рубашка, и он, должно быть, чувствует холод, находясь так далеко от камина. Джон шевелится.

− Это никогда не было игрой, − бормочет Шерлок, крепче обнимая Джона за плечи. − Не в том смысле, на который ты намекаешь.

Джон не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому просто вздыхает и ждёт.

− Чтобы ты преодолел все причины, по которым хранил молчание... только ты мог сделать этот выбор. Но когда я увидел твою реакцию на моё поведение, то понял, что мне нравится твоё... безраздельное внимание.

− Как будто что-то ещё может привлечь моё внимание, когда ты рядом, олух, − говорит ему Джон, весьма удивлённый, что может составить такое сложное предложение, учитывая обстоятельства.

− Я не хотел, чтобы ты разозлился.

− Да, − вздыхает Джон ему в плечо и поднимает голову. − Больше так не делай. − Он не питает особых надежд. Он может быть безумно влюблён в этого человека, но не настолько безумен, чтобы ожидать уступок от Шерлока только потому, что они теперь близки или... бойфренды? Он осторожно скатывается с дивана, морщась, когда влага их совместного освобождения охлаждает пах, и поворачивается в сторону ванной.

− Ты говоришь мне не делать того, что привело к сегодняшним событиям. Я должен сказать, что это довольно неоднозначное сообщение, доктор Ватсон.

Джон фыркает и смотрит на мужчину, растянувшегося на диване. Его кудри напоминают птичье гнездо, а губы кривятся в грешной ухмылке, хотя глаза всё ещё закрыты. Шерлок должен был бы выглядеть нелепо в своей задранной вверх рубашке и в том единственном носке, который он на нём оставил, но Джон ловит себя на том, что с нежностью улыбается.

− Даже не думай об этом, Шерлок. Я серьёзно.

− Х-м-м... − медленно мычит Шерлок, чтобы это прозвучало совершенно грязно. Он открывает глаза, встаёт и, перешагивая через брошенную одежду, проходит мимо Джона, направляясь в свою спальню.

Поколебавшись мгновение, потому что не дай Бог Шерлок чёртов Холмс даст ему ключ к разгадке того, что происходит сейчас, Джон идёт за ним по коридору. Есть разговоры, которые у них ещё будут, и ожидания, с которыми нужно будет разобраться. Разве нет? Он останавливается у двери ванной.

− Не беспокойся, − говорит Шерлок, выглядывая из-за двери спальни. − Я не думаю, что можно сказать, что ты меня «трахнул». Ты же не хочешь оставить работу наполовину выполненной, не так ли? − Он облизывает губы, позволяя своему языку задержаться немного дольше, чем следовало бы, на искусанной розовой коже нижней губы, привлекая этим внимание Джона и заставляя его громко застонать, когда он невольно делает шаг вперёд.

− Шерлок, я серьёзно! Ты не можешь просто так ходить вокруг да около...

− Возбуждая? При... влекая? Про... во... цируя? − игриво бормочет Шерлок. Он слегка приоткрывает дверь, позволяя Джону увидеть его в приглушённом свете ночника. Его рубашка уже исчезла, а палец − за поясом испачканного белья. Он высокий, худой и очень, очень красивый, с раздражением от щетины и следами того, что они вместе кончили.

Джон чувствует, как его высшие мозговые функции отключаются. Если раньше он думал, что Шерлок убивает его своим поддразниванием, то теперь, внезапно понимая, как это всё будет между ними, он тихо вздыхает.

Джон понимает, что в принципе обречён, потому что пока жив, ему никогда, никогда не будет достаточно этого бесящего, по-детски наивного, гениального, великолепного мужчины.


End file.
